User blog:I, Da Cashman/Limp Bizkit Concert
My sore is fucking neck. So last night I was at a Limp Bizkit concert. I figure this wikia would be the place to blog about it. I consider myself damn lucky. Not only am I seeing one of my favorite bands, but I also got to grab a spot right in front. I mean RIGHT in front, hanging on to the barricade so I wouldn't fall over. I went pretty freaking nuts, jumping up and down, moving my neck in every direction I possibly could without breaking it...good fucking times. I don't think I ever let the devil horns go down. So, just to get it out of the way, let's talk about some of the negatives. The first is that the opening act was kind of lame. Bryan Campbell is sort of this one man band kind of thing, where he uses vocal beatboxing and an acoustic guitar to do cover songs. He covered a couple of Sublime songs (Date Rape and Santeria) and a Dr. Dre song I can't remember the name of. He did good, but this is a metal concert. You're trying to pump the audience up. If you wanna do covers, the lightest thing I could figure you'd cover would be Rolling Stones. Whatevs though. Bryan Campbell was originally slated to start at 8, but for smoe reason he didn't go on until 9, which pushed Limp Bizkit back to ten. Aaaaaand unfortunately, they were playing at a pretty pussy ass* venue. So this meant they couldn't do any pyro or anything visual besides lights. It also meant that they had to close shop at 11:30 p.m. I was totally ready for the show to go until one o' clock in the morning. When Fred was talking about having only a certain amount of time left, I was like "you mean until intermission, right? right? RIGHT?!?!" *Rule 34, please stay away from this one. As far as the setlist goes, it was really leaning towards $3 Bill ''and ''Chocolate Starfish. They opened with My Generation, which really is not one of their best songs, but it's perfect for opening a show as it does have a kind of energy that can get a crowd pumped. The other songs they played included: Pollution, Counterfeit, Stuck, (those three are sequential on the album btw), Faith, Re-Arranged, I'm Broke ''(that was an especially nice surprise) Hot Dog, My Way, Rollin' (Air Raid), Livin It Up, Take a Look Around, Eat You Alive, Behind Blue Eyes, Bring it Back and ''Gold Cobra. That's about 15 songs and 5 of them were from Starfish, four of them from $3 Bill. They finished the setlist with Break Stuff, which was fucking badass. Granted, it wasn't Woodstock '99, but it was the perfect song to end it on. In the show they also did a cover of Rage Against the Machine's "Killing in the Name of" which was really cool, it totally worked as a cover and I'm wondering if they should put it on an album. There were a couple of songs I was very surprised that they didn't play, and I don't know if it was time constraints or what. The first one was The Propoganda ''off of ''The Unquestionable Truth. Despite the fact I don't think a single one of those songs made it into Limp Bizkit: The Video Game, that is my favorite album by them. I saw a YouTube video where they're doing a sound check on stage, and they're doing The Propoganda, and it made me wonder if that was part of the setlist. But I mean, bands will do this all the time. I remember seeing a video of Metallica doing King Nothing backstage and that was nowhere to be seen in the actual concert. Another song I thought was going to show up was Hold On. Promoting the tour, Bizkit released videos of them practicing the song backstage, saying it was the "first time Hold On ''would be live." Then there was also ''Nookie. I hadn't heard of them doing it this year, in fact I heard more rumors that they weren't doing it, but it's their most famous song. C'mon. Finally, the song I want to kill the Fillmore Auditorium for robbing me of was Boiler. Probably one of my favorite songs by them and a huge part of Limp Bizkit: The Video Game. Supposdly they skipped it every other show, and they had skipped it Thursday and Friday, so it'd figure they'd play it tonight. BUT NOPE. Goddamn time constraints. Fred Durst was fucking chill, man. He was so down with the audience. He did everything he could to make us feel like the best crowd he'd seen yet. He even promoted some guy's beats website. He was a dude standing in the very front, actually about a couple spots next to me. Supposedly his account is called "Cocaine Comedy" although at first Fred thought it was "Cocaine Cowboy." I like that better anyways. Fred went crowdsurfing, calling us the best crowd he'd seen all tour, he guaranteed he'd come back to Denver, teased us a little bit with Show Me What You Got...it was damn good. He was just totally chill. He actually bruoght one audience member up on stage during Gold Cobra. I was all like "that should be me goddamit..." Wes Borland was also awesome, his mask was made to look like a disco ball, which reminded me that they haven't forgotten about releasing a new album. John Otto was totally chill. I was surprised that DJ Lethal's absence wasn't as big as a deal as I expected. The new guy, DJ Skeletor, did a pretty damn good job, he wasn't as good as Lethal but he was close. The only song that sounded really different from the studio version was Eat You Alive, and that's mostly because the original song had a ton of background vocals and Wes Borland was not the original guitarist for that. That would be Mike Smith. Sam Rivers was the only guy who didn't give me a good vibe. He seemed a little stony and wouldn't look at the audience in the eye too much, but I think Fred warmed him up on stage. Yeah. I had fun. I tried to sing (screamo) along with every song, but I think I lost my voice halfway through the concert. Also, expect a couple pastas coming up soon, one within the month of May and one on or around June 6th. Category:Blog posts